


Bomb

by pretentioys



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Funerals, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentioys/pseuds/pretentioys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funeral, a bomb. Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb

It had been a long ceremony. Of course, it was when you buried two people. Cass tilted her head, down the procession and forward her eyes landed on the faces of her nephews. She really focus on her own mourning, not with the boys standing a few feet from their parents’ caskets.

Hiro was crying, just those quiet, sombre sort of tears. It stung with the realization that he was silent except for the few minor huffs that escaped as he brought his suit sleeve to rub his red eyes. A kid should never have to cry like that. Holding his little brother’s hand tightly, Tadashi, he wore an expression of intense focus to remain strong, staring forward as he chewed his thin bottom lip. 

An expression Cass didn’t know that the youngest brother would be wearing sometime down the line. 

She tried to tear her eyes away, how many other people were staring at those boys right now? Watching, waiting, like they’re a bomb about to go off and not two little boys who just lost both parents. What right did she have to ogle at them today like everyone else did? 

Cass wiped at the wet tears reforming at her eyes and she let out a wavering sigh. She felt a solid hand on her shoulder, someone gripping at the fabric as it reached for any amount of solace it could, but Cass didn’t look up at them. She focused downwards, twisting the handkerchief in her knuckles like it would help anything. 

After a few long moments, Cass found the strength to look forward again. The hand on her shoulder long withdrawn, brushed off because they didn't have the energy to extend any further courtesies to family that was not of blood. The small woman never realized till now how little influence she had, being that almost everyone was from the father’s side. When did this isolation of relation between blood and marriage start? Was it the moment they had given their last breaths or long before? Cass shook her head, now wasn’t the time to be bitter. It didn’t matter anyhow, this was a time for the passed and the surviving of the passed. Her eyes flicked back to the boys for a second. Everyone knew what name was listed as the guardian, Cass could feel that under all the sorrow that there was spite. 

Leaving the children with her. She was too young, how do you expect a woman her age to set aside her personal life for these boys? She was irresponsible, have you heard about the things she’s done while her sister was off improving the world? 

Cass flinched, realizing how much was that actually valid and how much was just her personal doubt. Was she really the best choice for them? The aunt who only saw them every other week or stepped in to babysit when both parents were busy with projects. They could have chosen the paternal grandmother, she loved those boys to the very ends of the earth... well, like she didn’t either. Cass’ eyes traveled once again to settle upon her nephew. She loved them. She really would do anything for them, but did that translate well into becoming a guardian for them? Love was one thing, but she needed resources: money, a home for them, knowledge of how to actually care for kids in the long term rather than on random Friday nights where she could spend hours with them just watching old cartoons with them. It was so much more than that. 

Her whole body shook again with tremors, finding a sob work its way out of her throat. Cass could feel the eyes at her back and it made her feel sick. It wasn’t just the boys, she was also the ticking time bomb. Being waited on to finally just burst. Give them the fireworks show they’re waiting for, Cassandra. 

Cass breathed in a heavy breath, wiping again at the trail of tears streaming hotly on her cheeks. Everything else was cold compared to them and she just wanted to... she wasn’t sure anymore. What are the Buddhist teachings on running out of your sister and her husband’s funeral? 

She swallowed thickly and finally let herself fully look at the boys without doubt. Her eyes softened when she saw Tadashi looking at her, his eyes edging between the forefront of the shrine to her. Cass realized her mistake this entire time and with light pardons escaping her as she went, Cass made her way across the crowd until she stood beside her nephew. Tadashi craned his neck to look at her and Cass pulled him closer to herself with a hand on his shoulder which she squeezed affectionately. Hiro, still holding onto his brothers hand, was tugged forward too and Cass placed another firm hand, traveling between his head and his neck.

They stood that way for the rest of the ceremony, another thirty minutes and by that point Hiro was ready to collapse. A 4 year old shouldn’t be expected to stand and bear that much emotional pain for that long. Cass easily scooped up her nephew and cradled him with both arms. She and Tadashi accepted condolences as Hiro lightly breathed against her chest, snoring in light huffs. The small woman had to find the right balance in weight so she could hold the youngest with one hand while still expressing her affection to Tadashi by running her fingers through his short hair. 

Eventually, the hall cleared out and the place only retained the closest of family. The one’s who cared enough to help clean up after the funeral. Cass now sat against the wall with Hiro continuously pressed against the crook of her chest and shoulder, she couldn’t even feel her arms anymore. Her mother had spoiled him way too much by carrying him everywhere, but then again she had been much stronger than Cass... the small woman laughed again and she anchored her head to look at Tadashi. He’d finally taken some time for peace and laid his head against her hip, settling practically face first into her lap. She petted his hair again and readjusted her black blazer that she’d put on him as an impromptu blanket. Cass could feel the drool pooling from his mouth, creating a damp spot on her dress pants. She found herself not really minding it, the stain and her tired arms. They were a small price to pay, only short term, when she was focusing on the long run. Cass leaned forward and placed a kiss atop Hiro’s head at the part in his black hair. A moment later, she felt Tadashi shift and he leaned up and kissed her cheek. She had to fight back the tears at the release of a whisper.

“I love you.”


End file.
